The Secret Life Of John Truman Carter III
by Kate84
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!! John Truman Carter IV finds his father's diary after his death...What has his father done in his past? PLease r/r
1. Default Chapter

Even though how much I've begged my parents to talk to WB I still don't own ER and the characters. Just a little Carter would've been nice.   
This is a tiny prologue. Please tell me what you think.  
  
  
The Secret Life Of John Truman Carter III  
  
  
There had been about two months since my father died when I found it. As an only child I found it hard going through his things all by myself. My father was finally with my mother again. Unfortunately for me they never really explained why I didn't have any brothers or sisters. Once or twice they had mentioned something about bipolar disorders, but they never talked about it.  
  
Therefore, today was the day when my life would be changed forever. I'd found the diary of John Truman Carter III.  
  
  
  
Is this something I should continue writing or just forget? Please tell me.... 


	2. 24 Hours

Hey! Thanks for all the feed back. I appreciate it very much.   
This is the first page of The Secret Life Of John Truman Carter III. I know some of the chapters are a little short, but that's just the way they're gonna be.   
I will also say that it's very long time since I've seen season 1, so those I don't have on video I've used episode guides etc. That's the reason why some chapters have more details than others.  
  
  
  
Hey!March 17th 1994  
  
I'm not sure how to start this book. Writing a diary is mostly a woman thing. I'll rather call my writing a book of thoughts. Wow, I must say I was a little poetical there.  
  
Anyways, today was my first day at Cook County General Hospital as a medical student. When I arrived a doctor with very little hair on his head and small round glasses showed me a trauma while I was waiting for my supervisor, dr. Peter Benton. He is tall and black, and apparently one of the best surgeons at the hospital. When he discovered me I swear he was annoyed.  
  
Dr. Benton gave me the tour around in the ER. I can hardly remember anything. It went so fast. The only thing I know for sure is where the admit desk is.  
  
Besides Drs. Benton and Greene, I also got to meet some of the others of the staff. Dr. Benton introduced me to the head nurse Carol Hathaway (I think that was her name. I barely saw her, but she was kinda cute with all her curly hair). Later on I met some other doctors: Susan Lewis, who also was very cute, David Morgenstern and Doug Ross. I also met the nurses Lydia, Chuny, Wendy, Malik, Conni and Haleh, and the desk clerks Timmy and Jerry (Jerry didn't show up before later, but I did meet him later). They all seemed like nice people.  
  
I must admit it wasn't exactly funny telling dr. Benton that I can't even do suturing or put in an I.V. The surgical gloves were kinda hard to put on as well. I felt like a clumsy clown, and I'm sure dr. Benton thought so too.  
  
When I'd been at County a couple of hours I thought I had made a very stupid decision. Dr. Benton and the others were so fast and quick during the traumas. How am I going to manage that?  
  
Suddenly dr. Greene, or Mark as he also is called, came to me and said he needed help with a woman in labor. I thought he meant just bringing her in, but I actually helped him deliver the baby - a boy. Of course dr. Benton got annoyed, and he constantly reminded me of that I'm on the surgical service, and not the medical. I'm still glad I got to be present during the birth though.  
  
There was this patient with a GSW, gunshot wound as they call it, that made my stomach go totally bananas. I just had to run outside and get some fresh air. That was so gross! After sitting outside for a while dr. Greene came and sat down next to me. Luckily he's a nice man, because facing dr. Benton wasn't something I looked forward to. Fortunately dr. Greene told me that there are two kinds of doctors; those who get rid of their feelings, and those who keep them. If I was going to keep my feelings I'm going to get sick from time to time. He also told me that as a medical student, dr. Benton used to get sick all the time. That was a relief.  
  
Something terrible happened too today. One of the nurses attempted suicide. When I went home after my first day at Cook County General Hospital's ER it was still uncertain if she'd survive. I guess they know it now….   
  
Good night,   
  
John   
  
  
  
So? What do you think? Please tell me. It's very easy, as ya all know. Just push the button.  
  
Hugz Kate 


	3. Day One

Hey!May 3rd 1994  
  
When I arrived at the hospital I was put to do rectal examinations on a group of German tourists, who had food poisoning from eating at a burger bar. It took me soo long, and it was soo disgusting. But hey, that's a part of being a med. student. You get all the dirty work. I understand why, though. But why ME?  
  
Later I got a lot more interesting patient, Liz, who was complaining of a rash on her buttocks. I felt I could take that so I volunteered, after all, I'd recently done my dermatology rotation. She was kinda flirty.   
  
Today Benton actually let me assist on a GSW. The patient wasn't critical; he was just shot in his foot. I think Benton was sick or something because I also got to assist on a man who was complaining of abdominal pains. I tried to make a diagnosis, but Benton insisted ha had thrombosis as a result of an operation on his leg. It made sense, and he turned out to be the one who was right. The patients GP interfered and said that he nothing more than a urinary infection. The GP also told Benton to stop showing off to his med. students, right in front of me. Quite embarrassed I tried to tell Benton that I thought Benton was right, but he just brushed it off with a sarcastic comment, as usual. I can't understand why he needs to be so grumpy all the time. Sometimes he's even grumpier than Grumpy in "Snow White"! (Not that I watch that movie…)  
  
Something, I don't know how to explain it but, something very weird happened today too; when I was on my way to my car I was intercepted by Liz, the girl I'd treated earlier. She was very definitely coming on to me, which was something I'd never experienced before, and she even suggested that we should go to her place. So of course we did. I'm not gonna write about what happened there, but I think my little Buddy down there was a happy dude. I hope he manages to stay calm.  
  
Night,   
John 


	4. Going Home

I know this diary thing is kinda girly but that's just what they have to be like, and this is not summaries of the episodes. Carter has been through a lot of things through the years. This is his thoughts of his life.  
  
  
Yo!May 12th 1994  
  
I'm trying to sound a little cooler but it just seems so stupid. Well…. What a day! Waking up this morning I was sure it would be a terrible day (I don't know why, though).   
  
Today turned out to be a special day. The nurse I wrote about, Carol Hathaway, who attempted suicide, returned to work today. When she arrived I was trying to get a chocolate bar out of the vending machine. Of course it wouldn't do as I wanted it to, but Carol helped me. She told to show it who's boss. She and Susan Lewis are the nicest people at the hospital.   
  
Then there was this woman…. Don't get me wrong, it was no like that. She's a lot older than me (I'm gonna leave it there. It just sounds more and more disgusting as I speak!) Anyways… Her name was Mary Kavanagh, and she was suffering from Alzheimer's. A wonderful and sweet woman. The police brought her in, and since she annoyed dr. Benton too much, I was the one to examine her and to contact her family. I thought that would be easy, but that was easier said than done. She wouldn't tell me her name, but I understand why now. She simply couldn't remember it. Until we got her real name we called her Madame X. Mary is one of the most incredible persons I've ever met. I'm not quite sure why, though.   
  
I took care of Mary almost the whole day, and Benton was rather pissed. If another patient hadn't recognized her as Mary Kavanagh I'm not sure how long she'd have stayed in the ER.   
Her family had probably found her eventually.   
  
I kinda miss her. She was soo… how do you say it? There was something about her, although I don't what. She was a kid in a grown up's body. To her everything else seemed so easy. Are you upset? Just sing.   
  
I'll always remember her.   
  
John  
  
  
Ps. Liz and I were about to make out when dr. Steve Flint entered the room. When he saw us he said: "S1 S2 S3 S4, keep your pelvis off the floor". God, I was embarrassed! That will never ever happen again!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
TBC? 


	5. Hit and Run

Hey!August 25th 1994  
  
My day started with Benton waking me up after having a tiny nap. I was just soo exhausted from the non-stop pace. I can't understand how Benton manages to work so much with so very little sleep. He said that if he slept anything more than 3 hours he'd be sluggish all day.   
  
After working in the ER for a little while I now get to assist in some traumas. Together with Benton and dr. Sarah Langworthy I treated a hit and run victim, who unfortunately was pronounced dead after we'd been working on him for 31 minutes. It was the first death I'd ever witnessed. Seeing the dead teenager lying on the gurney was terrible. Only an hour earlier he had been alive. Maybe he had great plans for this day when he woke up. Maybe he was on his way to meet some friends when someone hit him and then killed him. I know I'll never get answers, but for some reason I saw a lot of me in him. I've been thinking of him all day. Hopefully I'll manage to sleep.  
Although Haleh told me we lose them all the time, I was still pretty crushed and shaken.  
  
Unfortunately the victim… I don't like calling him "the victim". I'll call him the boy. The boy had no identification on him, but he was wearing gym shorts from Von Stuben High. Dr. Langworthy told me to call the high school and find someone who could help identify him.   
Just as dr. Langworthy had told me what to do, Benton interfered, almost claiming to be the owner of me. Sometimes I don't get surgeons!  
  
The best the school could do was supplying the yearbook, and when I entered the trauma room with the dead boy I still felt shaken. It took me a while, but eventually I managed to identify him as Steven Tierney, or so I thought…   
I called the parents telling them that their son had been involved in a very serious car accident, and that they needed to come right away. And so they did. Making that phone call was very hard so I was a little glad that Benton was the one who told them the news. As parents do, they broke down and asked to see him. When they saw him they reacted with both horror and relief. This wasn't their son. I'd made a huge mistake. All I wanted to was to disappear.  
  
I also badly wanted to take a shower. I was on my way to the lab with some urine samples when this man with a cell phone made a woman's pacemaker go bananas. She accidentally hit the urine samples and they all came down on me. Yummy!   
  
Later we found out the real identity of the boy, David Fisher. When the parents came it was my turn to tell them, and this time it was the right parents. I think I managed to tell them the bad news pretty good, but I was a wreck during the whole time.  
  
The rest of today I felt so useless and stupid. I seriously began think whether I'd made the right choice about becoming a doctor. I can't do anything right…. As I sat outside the ER entrance thinking, Jerry came to smoke a cigar. I talked to him about my terrible mistake and about my chances of coming back to work at all. Suddenly a car in quite a wild speed pulled up with a man yelling that his wife was delivering a baby. Jerry told me to take care of it, but I didn't know what to do. Amazingly Jerry had full control and told me to take the head while he went for help. I did as Jerry had told me, but it wasn't easy when the woman grabbed a hold of my hair as she pushed. I'm glad Haleh was there. She instructed me and then I delivered a little baby girl. Then Malik and Jerry put the baby and the mother on a gurney and brought them inside.   
  
I couldn't understand what I just had done. In one moment I was about to give up my career in medicine and in the next I welcomed a little girl into the world. Not knowing what to do I just screamed. "Yes!"   
  
This has been a great day,  
  
John 


	6. Into That Good Night

Hi!August 30th 1994   
  
A sad day is about to end. A man called Sam Gasner was brought into the ER today. He was suffering of heart problems, and a heart transplant was the only thing that could have saved him, but unfortunately he died before a new heart was available. Dr. Greene and Carol were the ones who took the most care of Mr. Gasner, or Sam, as he wanted us to call him. However as the hours went by Benton, Susan, dr. Jack Kayson, dr. Steven Flint and I also became involved. A little later Sam's daughter and wife came, and later on Sam died. Poor family.   
  
After having taken care of Sam, dr. Greene seemed a little upset, or at least it looked like that to me. I know he's been through some tough times with Jennifer being in Milwaukee, and with Sam Gasner's death he obviously began thinking about his own family. You do that from time to time at a place like the ER.  
  
Even though Sam's destiny was hard for all of us, we still had to take care of the other patients. I felt like I was wondering around doing nothing, but fortunately Susan took me into the trauma where this teenager had been playing "whales tales", and drinking beer and approximately 15 -20 shots of tequila. Susan showed me how to intubate. It was a little difficult, but I made it.  
  
During the time I was at the hospital I found out I have a problem, and I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life as I was today!!!!!!!!!! This was even worse than just almost being caught with/on Liz. You see, it started with me asking dr. Ross about sexually transmitted diseases. Trying to be as discreet as possible I talked hypothetical, but of course he knew exactly what was going on. He told the procedure of taking a culture, and then he advised me to not to "dip my pen in company ink".   
  
After taking the tests I named them under a secret name, but unfortunately not secret enough. I specifically asked Jerry to not tell anyone, but then again I forgot that his last name's "Liar", although he claimed that his middle name was "Secret". I ended up chasing him for the results, but with my luck they ended up at the bulletin board, and it attracted a bunch of people. Embarrassed I took my results down as I saw dr. Kayson and Liz together. He was now her new victim.   
  
As I sit here writing I'm still so unbelievable embarrassed, and I really don't want to go to work tomorrow. It's bad enough that my test results were showed to almost everyone in the ER, but when dr. Ross asked me, in a very very loud voice, if I'd used a condom with Liz, I really wanted to disappear. During our little conversation I had only one thought in my head: "Could someone shoot that man?" I didn't mean it, though.   
  
Oh, I almost forgot! I found Benton in the lounge practicing one-handed knots while he was listening to something under headphones. Of course I couldn't just stand there watching so I asked him what he was listening to, and he answered Snoop Doggy Dog. Weird. I didn't think Benton was the type to listen to that kind of music, but we have all our hidden sides.   
  
Night,  
  
John 


End file.
